


My Love

by BreeCharlieWinchester



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeCharlieWinchester/pseuds/BreeCharlieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on Lucy and Caspians interaction during voyage of the dawntreader- I don't own anything this is entirely made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Rescue Me

As they walked in to the ancient bell tower, Lucy could tell something was wrong,suddenly she heard Caspian yell "slave traders look out" she barely had time to acknowledge this before she saw the arrow zip past her and lodge itself into her assailant. She fought with ease and turned to look at caspian that was her mistake as a man announced his presence with a blood curtailing scream "unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again I'd say you should drop your weapons NOW!" Lucy reluctantly dropped her sword the thud as it hit the floor echoing around her. She saw ‘pig' smirk"take her". The slave traders were trying to reach her now she fought with all her strength but it wasn't enough "get your hands off me Edmund! Edmund!" She shrieked "Lucy" she heard Edmund yell as he and Caspian fought to try and reach her but it was too late.

As Caspian kicked at the stone walls he reflected on what had happened, Lucy... He wasn't sure what was happening, he had kissed her sister after all yet he felt something for the younger Pevensie and the thought of someone else touching Lucy.

As Lucy awoke she heard him "Lucy I need you to open your eyes" I'm dreaming was her conclusion after all she was sure he loved her sister. She was being hauled out of her bliss by a man roughly dragging her to her feet and being led into the courtyard, "sold" came pigs grating voice.

"Sold" echoed in his ears as he saw her petite frame being pushed to one side and hearing the crew of the dawntreader yell "for Narnia" gave him the strength to fight back, nothing else mattered but her.

Lucy looked up and saw him, she caught his gaze and smiled, he returned it  
" _those heavenly lips so full I wonder what it would be like to..."_


	2. Chapter 2- Fall To Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's thoughts after Lucy gets kidnapped

His eyes flashed open, wide in panic. His gaze flickered to the empty space where his,  _what am i thinking she's not mine she probably never will be. "_ Ed, Ed wake up" the sleepy form of Edmund Pevensie emerged "Huh?" he mumbled "Wake up, look" Edmund woke up with a jolt "where's Lucy?". His eyes fell on his sisters empty space, his eyes met Caspians and what he saw there shocked him.  Caspian felt himself be filled with a cold sweat the thought of losing her filled his eyes with hot tears  _"If she doesn't make it"_ he thought to himself he didn't even want to contemplate the outcome. The thought of her being hurt fuelled him with a red hot rage, if anyone touched her he would personally unleash his own brand of hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before comments/reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3- Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's thoughts after performing her beauty spell

Lucy screamed! "Lucy" came the soft whisper of the all too familiar voice, "Aslan?" she wasn't sure if she was still trapped in the nightmare, "What have you done child?". Lucy tiptoed as if the floor was made of eggshells over to the mirror that had plagued her nightmare, she swallowed not wanting to disappoint the great lion. "I don't know that was awful" Lucy felt the memories rush back like a thousand bullets "but you chose it Lucy", tears pricked her eyes no one understood

 

_I'm_ _sure when I'm older I'll understand. Well I'm older now!_

 

She steeled herself, "I didn't mean to choose all of it," she continued before he could interrupt her. "I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan"  _so maybe just maybe he'll notice me,_ Lucy pondered "you underestimate your worth" and with that the great cat left her alone thinking about a certain king...


	4. Chapter 4- Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian and Edmund fight leading to a realisation

Caspian met Edmund's sword with a clash, he barely stopped as Lucy rushed in "No! Stop it, both of you look at yourselves can't you see whats happening" Lucy looked at Caspian,  _Didn't he know what he did to her,_ she thought with tears in her eyes yet she continued " This place has tempted you, it's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here" and with that she rushed out letting the hot angry tears spill down her face, with one look at Edmund Caspian rushed after her.

 

He found her sitting on a rock letting the tears spill down her face,  _ruining her beautiful features_ he thought, as he crept closer he heard her talking. "Oh Aslan it was horrible, they were fighting. I couldn't bear to lose either of them. Edmund's my brother and Caspian, I I think i'm in love with him" 

 

"Huh" Lucy suddenly turned around and went beetroot "Caspian I didn't see you there" Caspian had gone pale he was still taking in what she had said "Caspian?" her voice snapped him out of his haze she looked confused and in that position the sun highlighted her features, how her brown curls bounced and flowed down her shoulders, how her freckles twinkled like stars.

 

He suddenly had an epiphany he had been looking for his soul mate when the woman he loved was right in front of him. He found himself leaning in he found she was as well and met his lips half way. When their lips met it was like fireworks exploded in front of his eyes. He moaned and she pressed her tongue into his mouth and moved to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck Caspian responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth and watched as she whimpered, he gently placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed them up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally A Kiss! Comments as always are appreciated  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload so as a treat- the last 3 chapters!


	5. Chapter 5- My Immortal

The sound of her voice shook him out of his gaze. He found himself gazing at her a lot, he often wondered if she regretted kissing him as she had avoided him since. He squeezed her shoulder she looked at him in a way that made him want to take her then and there... but Edmund was on her other side and Caspian knew he was suspicious "We did it. I knew we would" Lucy piped up with that he kissed her forehead. He had tears in his eyes so with a pat on the shoulder he left leaving Lucy wondering what was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter- I need to clarify Lucy and Caspian DIDN'T sleep together Sorry


	6. Chapter 6- You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Edmund And Eustace leave for England- Tears are spilled

Her words still echoed in his ears "This is our last time here isn't it" His heart stopped! He had just found her and now he was going to lose her! Lucy, Edmund and Eustace gathered round him, "You're the closest thing I have to family, That includes you Eustace" He said goodbye to Eustace, as Edmund said goodbye to him and hugged him he whispered "I know. Don't lose, go and get her"

 

Caspian went to Lucy, she was standing facing the ocean. When she heard him approach she threw her arms around him and sobbed. Caspian held her and whispered "Lucy, in my whole life I have been trying to find my soul mate. I finally have. I guess what i'm trying to say is I love you Lucy Pevensie" and with that he kissed her, when he released her she dropped to the ground and sobbed, Caspian picked her up and carried her to her brother. When he put her on her two feet she grabbed him and said "I love you too always have, and I always will" and with that pulled his head down to hers in a passionate kiss, and stepped through the gateway.

 

Caspian was left on the beach as he watched the love of his life return to her family, her world, her life. He felt a single tear roll down his face.

 

As Lucy looked at the picture at the picture she felt torn in two. Caspian would probably meet a nice narnian women and forget her. A single tear rolled from her eye as she allowed her brother to lead her away...

 

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sob The last chapter thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at a fanfiction so comments are most appreciated


End file.
